Feudal Japan
Arising from the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan, the clan of '''Akechi Mitsuhide' has requested your help. As the Daimyo of his village, it is your task to lead the Feudal Japan to prosperity!'' Introduction The are the second culture of the Cultural settlements. Construct Japanese Settlement buildings and gain their resources to unlock embassy advancements. Finish the settlement by completing all quests to gain unique settlement rewards. This page explains the workings of the quests, embassy advancements and rewards, for information about the settlement and it's buildings check the Japanese Settlement page. Milestone Rewards Quests Finish all 17 quests presented by Akechi Mitsuhide to finish the Japanese Settlement. The quest rewards consist of items for the player's main city, like coins, supplies, Forge Points and Self-Aid Kits. Quest 1 Embassy Advancements Cultural Goods and Diplomacy Embassy Advancements have to be unlocked in order to build new settlement buildings and to be able to unlock the next advancement. Embassy Advancements can be unlocked by paying a certain amount of cultural goods, while having the requested amount of diplomacy. Although the total amount of cultural goods and the type of goods is the same for every player, the amount of each good can be different. The table below shows the total amount of cultural goods and the possible type of goods needed for each advancement. It can happen that one of the possible goods requires 0 amount and is not shown to the player. The total amount of cultural goods needed to unlock all advancements is 6,935. Using Diamonds When lacking cultural goods or diplomacy to unlock an advancement, the player can use diamonds. The amount of diamonds needed depends on the amount of cultural goods and diplomacy still needed to unlock the next advancement. Each 1 diplomacy costs 1 diamond, each 1 cultural good costs 5 diamonds. Example: the first advancement costs 10 soy and requires 45 diplomacy, the total diamond cost will be 10*5 + 45 = 95 diamonds. A player has 5 soy in stock and 40 diplomacy in their city, missing 5 soy and 5 diplomacy. This will cost 5*5 + 5 = 30 diamonds to unlock the advancement, plus the 5 soy in stock. The amount of diamonds shown below is the maximum diamond cost for each advancement, when no goods or diplomacy would be used at all. The total cost of all advancements would then be ###???###. Warning: before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. Settlement Rewards Each finished Japanese Settlement will provide a different reward for use in your main city. Collect them all to get the strongest buildings and emissaries. Time Rewards When finishing the Japanese Settlement within a certain time frame, the player will get an additional reward: fragments of the Timeless Dojo Selection Kit. It takes 15 fragments to obtain the Timeless Dojo Selection Kit, which gives the player a choice between a Timeless Dojo Level 1 or a Timeless Dojo Upgrade. *'1st' reward: 9''' Fragments of Greater Runestone Selection Kit *'''2nd reward: 4''' Fragments of Greater Runestone Selection Kit *'''3rd reward: 2''' Fragment of Greater Runestone Selection Kit The player receives '''all three rewards when finishing within the shortest time frame (9 fragments total), the second and third reward when finishing within the second time frame (3 fragments) and only the third reward for finishing within the last time frame (1 fragment). The player will receive no time reward when finishing after the third time frame. After each finished settlement, the time frame for the next settlement will be shorter. After finishing 13 Japanese Settlements, the time frame will stay the same for each new Japanese Settlement. Emissaries When placed in your Town Hall, each emissary provides a unique bonus on top of your regular Town Hall production. The first emissary will become available, along with the first emissary slot, after finishing two Japanese Settlements. Town Hall Open the Town Hall to enter the Emissaries window. Here you can add and change emissaries to gain their boosts and unlock new emissary slots, either by winning them or with diamonds. There are currently 8 emissary slots that can be unlocked. See Also * Cultural settlements * Japanese Settlement Notes